


What started in the Back of Your Car...

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Luke, Travis and Connor are on their way to New York when Travis wakes up with a hard on. Connor helps him out and convinces him to do it again. Luke doesn't notice anything.Read the tags!!!!





	What started in the Back of Your Car...

What started in the Back of Your Car... 

Disclaimer: None of the characters is mine, neither is Percy Jackson and his story, that belongs to good old Rick Riordan. The idea of this fic is a creation of my mind though. Enjoy :)

****************

They were on their way since the early morning, Luke, Travis and Connor. Even though they weren't related by blood, the three were as close as real brothers. So when the twins had decided that they wanted to travel through the US before starting college, nobody was questioning that Luke would come along. 

If the navigation system was right, they would reach their first destination - New York - in the next two hours. And Travis hoped that it would be right because he was tired as fuck. But that wasn't the problem. He had already slept a few hours since it had been late afternoon and hot and doing nothing could make you very sleepy. 

The problem however was that he was in a seemingly embarrassing state. He'd gotten a boner, normal case of morning (well evening) wood and if he'd ask Luke to stop so that he could take care of it, the two would notice what was troubling him and that was something he'd rather skip. But, what to do now? In that moment however, a question of his beloved twin put him into slight panic.  
"Luke? Could we take a break? I need to piss!"  
Within microseconds, Travis was full awake.  
"No!"  
Well, that hadn't been the smartest reaction because everyone was looking at him now, curious.  
"Uh... if we stop now, it'll take us even longer!", explained Travis weakly. Connor huffed and leaned back.  
"Jeez, fine. But it's entirely your fault if Luke's car seats get wet." The look Luke gave him in the mirror was clearly murderous but neither of the twins cared.  
Travis was relieved that he would stay unnoticed for longer but now he needed to get rid of his little problem. But how? He definitely couldn't jerk off or piss in the car. So what was he supposed to do now? 

At one point, he noticed that Connor shot him weird glances every now and then. Travis shifted, putting one leg over the other to hide the tent in his pants. Maybe looking out of the window and relaxing some would help?

All thoughts about relaxing were destroyed though, as Travis felt an unexpected touch on his crouch. His head snapped up and to the side. There was his twin brother, a smug grin on his face and stroking Travis' cock through the denim of his pants. Travis looked towards Luke but the blonde was busy driving.  
"What are you doing?", mouthed Travis and tried to push Connor's hand away.  
"Getting you off", mouthed his twin back. "I'd rather suck you but Luke wouldn't like that."  
This was so wrong and so... but it just felt so good! Travis bit his lip to keep from moaning while his brother worked him faster. He knew that doing this was totally inappropriate but damn, the grip on his clothed cock felt just right and the pressure... just a guy knew how to make it feel that good!  
It didn't take long for him to come, painting the inside of his pants and trying to catch his breath.  
Connor pulling at his hand brought him back to the present. He didn't resist as his brother guided him towards the bulge in his pants and when he let go he started stroking it, his eyes not leaving his brother while he returned the favor.

*****************

What the fuck??? Did he take some drugs without knowing? Or did he get sick? Insane? But why?  
The three of them arrived at the hotel in NY and Travis had avoided any eye-contact with Connor or Luke and as soon as he'd walked through the door of their room, he'd made a beeline for the bathroom, murmuring something about taking a shower and ran into the bathroom.  
Slowly did Travis take off his clothes. After driving the whole day in a small iron cage Luke insisted calling car, he was all sweaty. And then there was this mess of dried cum in his pants. It was disgusting but the young man couldn't help but feel a little bit aroused at the memory. This was wrong! Siblings weren't supposed to do things like that. So why in the name of their father did it feel like Elysium?  
Ignoring the twitch of his dick, Travis stepped into the shower and turned on the water.  
The liquid on his skin was pure bliss and the steady stream loosened his back muscles in just the right way.  
He was so lost in showering that he overheard someone coming in. When cold arms wrapped themselve around his waist and a warm body was pressed against his back, Travis jumped in shock. 

"Relax Trav, it's just me."  
But after this day, Connor's company wasn't as appreciated as usual. And certainly not when he was naked and showering.  
"Connor! I'm trying to relax here!", said Travis to get rid of his brother.  
"Is that so? Luke left to go get us some food. He won't be back in a while. Shall I help you relax?"  
Connor's hands slipped down on his wet skin.  
Furious, Travis turned around and could barely hold back from slapping his twin.  
"What the fuck has gotten into you?!"  
Connor looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"  
"Why did you... do that?"  
Connor smiled knowingly. "Because I wanted to make you feel good. What's wrong with that? I love you."  
Gesturing wildly, Travis looked for the answer everyone with moral had. "You're my brother. Brothers aren't supposed to get each other off!"  
Connor nodded. "I know. But since when have we been normal?"  
For a second, Travis was speechless.  
"See? I just want you to feel good and get off while doing so. Just sex. And don't tell me you didn't like it."  
"... well..."  
Suddenly, Connor leaned in and pressed their lips together. Their skin was warm and wet from the water and the feeling of them sliding against each other made Travis think about how this slide would feel at different places of his body. His cock twitched and he couldn't help but moan into the kiss.  
They really shouldn't be doing this... but it felt so good, so right!  
Connor's hand somehow found it's way to Travis' cock and when he started to rub up and down, Travis brain went on vacation.  
He let his twin jerk him off and took a hold onto the other's shoulders, moaning and panting. They continued kissing and at one point, Connor forced him to turn around and brace himself against the shower wall. His brain perked in and a little doubt if he really should let it go this far came to his mind but his cock chased it away. His body was shaking with need and desire and when Connor's fingers found his hole, he trusted back.  
"I love the fact that you like to play with your butt. It's so loose and slippery already", whispered Connor, voice horse. Travis felt his erection against his ass cheeks.  
"Please", whispered Trav, wanting that cock inside him.  
"Please what, twin?" Connor had three fingers fucking his brothers hole, the water and some soap as lube.  
"Fuck meee", moaned Travis when those wicked digits found his prostate.  
"My pleasure!" And with that, the fingers were gone and replaced with Connors cock. He set a rather fast place, hammering into his twins ass and hitting that spot almost every time, while his other hand kept Travis from slipping on the floor. 

They came not long after that, Connor filling his brother's hole with cum and trusting it back inside when it started to leak out. The feeling of his brother coming inside him pushed Travis over the edge and he came with a deep moan, painting the wall.  
"So I guess you never want to do this again right?", asked Connor when he had catched enough of his breath. He made attempts to leave the shower but Travis hold him back.  
"You're sick", said Travis and kissed him. "But if you stop fucking me, you're cruel."  
"Can't let you suffer, can I?", asked Connor with a wicked grin on his face.  
"Nope, never."

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think!


End file.
